


Don't touch

by Theonya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bratting, Established Relationship, First Time, Idols, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, Submissive Character, Tsunderes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Gonna teach you self-control
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 3





	Don't touch

**Author's Note:**

> Scissors Sisters - Self-control

Ицуки Шу — это все, о чем Кагехира Мика мечтал. Безумно красивый, спокойный, аккуратный, заботливый, хотя и в своём, особом роде, он казался одновременно камнем и идеалом, неприступный и гордый. Замок на отвесной скале, цветок на горной вершине, нечто элегантное и манящее.  
Когда Мика сделал ему предложение — краснея, стесняясь, желая провалиться под землю за то, что осмелился трогать столь совершенное создание, — он милостиво согласился, что шло несколько неожиданно и несомненно прекрасно.  
До того брюнет не задумывался о том, что и у драгоценности могут быть изъяны.  
Конечно, он сам не любил и не умел наносить макияж. Ловкие пальцы Наставника порхали по декоративной косметике, пуховка щекотала нос, приводя по подростковому проблемную кожу в фотогеничной состояние. Шу и сам любовался результатом работы. «Ты та ещё проблема, но ты — моя куколка». За эти слова Мика был готов даже затянуть корсет под платьем, но он был определенно не готов, когда за кулисами, после обычного касания на сцене, парень холодно произнесет:  
— Больше так не делай.  
— Что?..  
Продолжение фразы и мыслей застряло внутри. Как не делать? Что не делать? Он не нужен Наставнику? Что-то сделал не так? Ну, это само собой, не зря ведь Шу говорит, что он — ошибка…  
— Не трогай меня за лицо. Я этого не люблю.  
Касание было мимолётным: смазанно, пальцами по щеке — даже не кончиками, костяшками, это было в духе песни, Мика не думал, что подобная мелкая вольность вызовет столь негативную реакцию.  
— Можно наедине?  
Он подумал, что возможно гордого парня задело то, что прикосновение, которое по идее должно быть интимным, вышло при всех.  
— Никак вообще. Не трогай мое лицо.  
Он хотел раскрыть рот, чтобы спросить, почему настолько строго, но под злым взглядом Шу, обещающим возможность не только запрета на прикосновение к лицу, но и совсем, виновато улыбнулся.

***

— Я же сказал — не трогай мое лицо.  
— Это вышло случайно!  
Он на автомате потянулся снять рисинку с краешка губ парня, но тот так зашипел, что есть совсем расхотелось. Одетый в домашнюю пижаму, тем не менее шёлковую и элегантную, уставший после занятий и все равно манящий Ицуки Шу этими своими требованиями иногда делал ему больно, но он был для него почти мазохистом, он любил эту боль от своего парня хотя бы потому, что мало какое замечание было неоправданным. И все же это было явным перебором.  
Как можно не хотеть касаться любимого человека? Не хотеть приблизиться, чтобы кожа к коже, чтобы дыхания сплетались и чтобы было горько-сладко, томные движения, резкие волны… Как можно не хотеть?..  
— Я ведь… Не нравлюсь тебе?  
Шу посмотрел в разноцветные несчастные глаза. Щеночек, как пить дать, милее всех остальных людей, послушный, честный и чудесный. С некоторыми правками и комментариями он станет ещё лучше. Личная жемчужинка. Глупенькое создание, но только с виду, а так — понимающий и добрый.  
— Нравишься. Ты мне очень нравишься.  
Он аккуратно откладывает столовый прибор в сторону, берет кружку, наблюдает за реакцией.  
— Тогда почему?..  
— Я не люблю касания к лицу.  
— Ты… Не хочешь меня?  
Голос такой нерешительный и подрагивает, взгляд опущен в тарелку.  
— Глупый, — касается его шеи парень и делится чайным вкусом своих губ, принимая вкус общего завтрака.  
Мика переубеждается в реальности собственных страхов.

***

-…Не так уж и важно, сколько вы с ним этапов прошли, если друг другу нравитесь. Спешить некуда.  
— Но мы вместе уже две недели! — возмущенные девичьи голоса перебивают мерный фоновый шум.  
— Тем более некуда!  
Он улыбается.  
Губы Наставника оказались такими, что оторваться от них было сложно. Он мог наслаждаться чужими руками на своем теле, но ему хотелось большего. Большего, ещё, пожалуйста…  
Шу почти не позволял ему коснуться тела.  
Ему нравилось наблюдать за Микой, вот это-то было по вкусу: смотреть, как тот прикусывает губу в неясной задумчивости, как прищуриваются разноцветные похотливые глаза, когда руки совсем низко и чужие ладони удерживают-приближают их к себе. Мика вообще был для него кладезем чувствительности, полезной сладостью, тем, что зажигало, как сцена, но наедине, здесь они были звёздами только друг для друга.  
И это ничуть не мешало блистать на выступлениях.  
Не мешало вообще нигде, даже было лучше — Ицуки Шу заряжался от Мики настроением и вдохновением для новых костюмов и песен.  
Отчётный концерт они отыграли на ура.  
В гримёрке давно никого не было: Валькирия выступали последними, и ключ остался им: «Ну, отдадите там сторожу потом, только не забудьте!». Потому Шу весьма удивился, когда он плюхнулся в кресло, сильно устав от кружева собственной партии, в которое любовно сплетал технику голоса и мастерство владения чувствами, а брюнет торопливо закрыл их.на ключ.  
— Ты чего? — расслабленно говорит он, стягивая пиджак, оставаясь в белой рубашке с воланом на груди. Думает и расстёгивает ещё пару пуговиц — свобода! Прищуривается, улыбается мягко — некуда бежать сегодня, как же хорошо… К нему наклоняются, лижут коротко припудренную щеку.  
— Что это такое? Не трогай…  
-…Мое лицо, да. Я знаю, — глухо мурлычет напарник. — А что мне можно трогать?  
Шу немигающим взглядом смотрит прямо в разноцветные бесстыжие глаза, находящиеся с ним на одном уровне. Мика не опускает их, переходя из покорного мальчика в равноценного оппонента, пытается что-то прочитать внутри. Парень так устал: он не понимает, откуда у брюнета силы на какие-либо развлечения или шалости. Он сам не знает, что вкладывает во взгляд, кроме груза последних дней, когда на плечи одновременно с концертом упали и неожиданные тесты по технологии кройки и шитья, и экзамен по физике. У Кагехиры, кажется, нагрузка меньше… Надо было тоже что-то задвинуть…  
Мика завороженно опускается на колени перед своим личным чудом. Тот сидит, слегка приподняв бровь, типа «И что ж ты мне сделаешь, глупый?» И Мика пока не очень понимает, что хочет сделать, но буквально видит перед глазами результат: благородное лицо самурая, теряющее безэмоциональность и достоинство, искривленное гримасой болезненного удовольствия. Он представляет это и перевозбуждается сам. Расшнуровывает и стягивает высокие сапоги, облегающие щиколотки и икры, молча тиская и массируя ноющие ноги, и Шу совсем растекается по креслу: кажется, стало ещё лучше… Руки поднимаются все выше, бесстыдно щупая бедра, и подбираются к ширинке, лаконично жужжат молнией.  
— И чего ты хочешь?  
— Хочу трогать тебя везде. Нельзя?  
У него умильное и невинное лицо, что противоречит стягивающим тесные штаны пальцам, а Шу ухмыляется, приподнимаясь, даёт ему довести дело до конца, оставаясь в одном белье и рубашке. Ее расстёгивает сам, бессловесно говоря: «Ну что, наслаждайся?». И Мика залипает на идеально прочерченный торс, на бархатную кожу, облизывает глазами так долго, что Шу уже хочется пошевелиться и вспылить, но брюнет сидит, обнимая-опираясь на ноги, и наконец целует плоский живот. Волнуясь, стаскивает и черные трусы, смотрит на стоящий перед носом член и стесняется.  
— И что же ты застыл? — смеётся он, совершенно не стесняясь своей почти наготы. В глазах Мики он выглядит королём — развратным и восхитительно обаятельным мерзавцем, и парень нервно сглатывает перед тем, как взять головку в рот. Получается — по самоощущение — так себе, он ещё не делал этого, только смотрел на всякие «учебные пособия» в Интернете, но у Шу тоже нет такого опыта, потому что он дёргается назад и закусывает губу. Брюнет смотрит снизу вверх на теряющегося парня, член которого заглатывает и почти отпускает, пытаясь взять как можно глубже, наслаждается зрелищем, старается быть немного быстрее, но не получается, и он облизывает по всему стволу, придерживая и немного помогая рукой. Шу чувствует все: и старание своего парня, и его плечи, не дающие сдвинуть ноги, и теплый влажный рот, язык, и все так, как и должно быть, все будто на своем месте. Только…  
Мика хочет, чтобы он излился на лицо или хотя бы на губы, даже если не успеет вытащить до конца… Парень заливается краской и двигает головой активнее, ему хочется до конца ощутить свое сокровище, которое выражением лица превзошло самые смелые ожидания, но Шу чувствует, что до конца ещё довольно много, и шепчет:  
— Пожалуйста, рукой, пожалуйста…  
— Я плохо…  
— Нет, я больше не могу, быстрее, солнышко моё…  
Брюнет тает от такой редкой похвалы, он и вправду похож на Солнце в этот момент, и если бы радость могла бы светить, он мог бы ослепить весь мир. Рука Шу ложится поверх незнающей ладони, и им обоим неловко от того, что происходит, но все правильно, все замечательно, и Мика целует головку, едва успевая отстраниться, и все равно попадает под бледную выстреливающую струйку. Улыбается так счастливо, будто выиграл в лотерею все деньги мира, и они любуются друг другом: один — в полной экипировке, будто только что пробежал в сценическом костюме или должен выступать, другой — расслабленный и непривычно восхищённый, красивый как древний падший Бог, оба взмыленные и взъерошенные, и даже самому глупому человеку дойдет, что минутой назад они совсем не дрались и не бегали…  
Предусмотрительно закрытую дверь кто-то сильно дёргает, а потом ругается, что нерадивые студенты снова забыли занести ключ в каптерку, а парни заговорщицки замирают, будто дедуля-сторож услышит даже их дыхание, и торопливо собираются домой.  
— Уговорил, — будто между прочим говорит Ицуки Шу. — Трогай где хочешь.  
Мика на самом деле не ставил перед собой такой цели, но кивает, потому что это действительно подарок от любимого парня.  
— И сколько хочешь, я весь твой, — добавляет он, повергая Кагехиру в окончательный смущательный нокдаун.


End file.
